Two Wrinkles in Time
by Lightning-Dono
Summary: Oh dear, Felix has gotten a couple of wrinkles...One-Shot.


**Lightning-Dono**: I was bored. You can't sue me for that, can you? xD

I'm a Lighthouseshipper. Live with it.

-----

The young man calmly rose from his bed. It was morning in Vale and he wasn't feeling a bit tired. Oh, no, he was ready for action.

What he wasn't ready for was the menacing _thing_ he saw on his face as he entered the bathroom, glaring at himself in the mirror, just to make sure that he could still glare.

As he plodded down the hall, he heard his sister threatening a squirrel to get out of her way. Felix smiled. He knew Jenna was healthy when she decided to be mean.

Entering the bathroom to brush his white pearls, he stopped dead in the middle of the doorway, staring avidly at the newly developed crease on his forehead.

No...There was _two_.

He rushed over to the sink, leaned over it, and inspected his once flawless face in the mirror. How was he to impress Sheba now? In fact, he didn't even know what it was until he was close enough to go through the mirror.

It was a **wrinkle**.

Felix opened his mouth and screamed bloody murder.

And screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed some more.

Gosh, it's just a wrinkle!

His vocal cords felt like an unknown force was ripping them out.

But he continued to scream until Jenna officially lost it and rammed her way into the bathroom.

"**What the heck do you think you're doing**!?" She shouted at him. Helplessly, Felix turned, stopped screaming, and displayed his face for the world to see.

If only the world was his sister, then that would've made more sense.

Jenna stared. "Felix, it's a wrinkle. No big deal."

It was Felix's turn to lose it.

"**JUST A WRINKLE!? YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE MAINTAINED THIS FACE OF MINE? NOW SHEBA WILL NEVER LIKE ME!**

**EVER!**

**NEVER WILL SHE LOOK AT ME IN THE EYE AND SMILE AGAIN!**

**NEVER!**

**AND 'IT'S JUST A WRINKLE'? THIS WRINKLE WILL DESTROY ME INSIDE OUT, FOR YOUR INFORMATION!**" He would've continued his little rant, but his voice died right in his throat.

His sister did nothing but watch in slight amusement as her brother freaked out.

Does Felix ever freak out anyway?

"Um...I'll leave now." Jenna smiled innocently as she walked out of the bathroom, leaving Felix dumbfounded, tired, exasperated, and angry.

Wow, he was breaking his record for mixed feelings there.

He continued to stare at his reflection in the mirror, glaring and smiling, seeing which one made the wrinkles less noticeable.

Who knew he felt so strongly about his looks?

Well, not a single expression helped him. He knew what he had to do.

The next day Felix went out to purchase some cream that was supposed to make 'wrinkles leave and have your skin as smooth as a baby's'.

He galloped home happily with bag in hand, knowing in his heart that this magical cream would do the trick.

Leaping through the door, he ran into the bathroom, twisted off the top of the bottle, and dipped a finger in.

All in ten seconds, too. TEN seconds, I tell you!

Twisting his finger to get a nice amount of cream on it, he pulled it out and applied it

lovingly to his forehead. Waiting for it to work, he stood by the mirror the whole day.

And stood.

And stood.

And stood.

Until someone rang the door, that is. With the energy of Superman, he leapt up to the door and opened it.

There stood Sheba.

He shut the door in her face before she could get out a word and ran back to the bathroom to make sure that the cream had done it's job.

The cream couldn't understand his peril. The white blotches were still present on his forehead and he needed it to work NOW.

As in **_RIGHT NOW_**!

There is logic behind the way he's acting. Who's ever played the protagonist of a video game that had wrinkles on his face?

Giving up on the cream, he ran back to the door and opened it.

Sheba was gone.

The next day, the wrinkles were still there!

"Gosh darnit!" Felix shouted at the bottle when he arrived in the bathroom the next day. "I hate you!" He chucked it into the toilet.

That would explain why they had to call the plumber an hour later.

But Felix was now going to take this matter to a whole new level.

He was going to take all his money and get plastic surgery.

Sulking as he trudged slowly to the building that specialized in plastic surgery, he didn't notice that someone had stolen all his money.

Well, there was a hole in the bag he had been carrying it in, so as the money fell out, someone had taken advantage and taken all of it.

But Felix was too moody and annoyed to notice that his once heavy load was now reduced to air.

And not because someone had evaporated it, either.

When he walked into the cool building, the lady at the counter stared.

"Where's all your money?" She asked the man.

Felix turned and opened his bag of gold. Not a piece was left.

He started screaming again.

Let's just say that he was behind bars for making the plastic surgeons on the other rooms mess up on their patience.

  
-----

I know, lame, but I was bored, like mentioned before.


End file.
